As broadcasting is digitalized, broadcasting environments are changing rapidly from a conventional uni-directional broadcasting reception into more complicated forms such as multimedia, multichannel, and subscription through diverse receiving terminals by linking broadcasting networks with communication networks. An increasing number of viewers demand to directly participate in a broadcasting service out of a conventional passive attitude of receiving and watching a broadcasting program by selecting one among a limited number of channels, or to receive and watch a program they want at a desired time.
The change can be summarized that the broadcasting environments are developing into more complicated, diversified and personalized forms. Customized broadcasting makes it possible for viewers to consume desired broadcasting contents according to their preferences in diverse kinds of terminals more conveniently and efficiently in the complicated and diverse broadcasting environments. In short, the customized broadcasting provides customized broadcasting contents suitable for a usage environment including user preference, terminal performance, network characteristics, and natural environment such as time, place and mood of a user.
Standards for customized broadcasting are divided into a Phase 1 (TVA-1) and a Phase 2 (TVA-2) in the respect of an assumed system environment and main functions to be provided. The TVA-1 makes it possible to provide application services such as retrieval, selection, acquisition and consumption of AV contents based on a personal digital recorder (PDR) in an environment where a main broadcasting program is transmitted on a uni-directional broadcasting channel and additional metadata can be obtained through a bi-directional network. The TVA-2 extends a consumption environment of the TVA-1 where a uni-directional broadcasting channel and a bi-directional network are assumed, shares contents among diverse terminals in a home network environment, provides services such as a targeting that provides contents suitable for diverse user environments, and accommodates not only TVA-1 AV contents but also diverse forms of contents as well.
A package is defined as a set of contents components. Herein, the components, which is a predetermined combination (a set of all or a subset), provide a consumer with experience and they are intended to be consumed altogether according to requirements for a business model, i.e., RQ001v20. Packages have been simply recognized to be dependent on AV contents. However, they need to be regarded at the same level as the AV contents to provide broader customized broadcasting. In short, packages can be not only dependent packages linked with a main AV but also independent packages not linked with the main AV. Therefore, required is a new method for identifying a package and resolving the location of the package.